


Larry Mpreg Oneshot

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, F/M, M/M, Niam - Freeform, daddy!louis, darcy stylinson - Freeform, larry mpreg, larry stylinson - Freeform, mommy!harry, pregnant!Harry, pregnant!niall (briefly talked about in the end), top!Louis, zerrie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-16
Updated: 2014-07-16
Packaged: 2018-02-09 01:22:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1963683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry gets pregnant with his and Louis’ 2nd child, which they later find out is not only their 2nd kid, but their 2nd AND 3rd kid; Harry has twins.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Larry Mpreg Oneshot

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t able to edit this well on my mobile so I deleted the original one I posted on my Tumblr and edited it on my notes where I had it written and decided to re-post it on Tumblr and i also wanted put it on here.

Harry jolted awake as he felt his stomach flip as he dashed to his and Louis’ master bathroom. As he began puking in the toilet he felt Louis’ arms rubbing on his back. “Feeling sick again babe?” Louis questioned his sickly boyfriend. 

“Mhm.” Harry whimpered as he felt another wave of nausea come over him again. 

“Are you sure it’s just a stomach bug Hazza you’ve been sick for a few weeks babe, maybe we should see a doctor or something.” Louis suggested. 

“No!” Harry shouted, “I mean, I-I’m fine Lou. I promise.” 

“Ok Haz, but just in case I’m booking you a doctors appointment for tomorrow morning. I’ll be going with you to make sure everything’s okay. Now go back to bed babe get some rest I’ll take care of Darcy.” Louis said as he left the room. As Louis walked out of the bathroom Harry got out of his crouching position on the bathroom floor and stood up to open the bathroom cabinet. He quickly pulled out a pregnancy test (He’s had plenty stocked in the bathroom ever since Darcy turned 2), and waited the required five minutes for the timer to go off.

Test found positive

"LOUIS! LOUIS! LOU! Guess what?!" Harry yells as he runs down the steps and sits next to Louis on the couch. 

"What is it Harry?" Louis asks his boyfriend as he cradled their 2 year old in his arms. 

"LOU, WE’RE HAVING ANOTHER BABY!" Harry screams in excitement. 

"Oh my god Haz, you serious?!" Louis whisper-yells, careful not to wake up their little girl resting on his lap. 

"I’m positive Lou." Harry giggles at his pregnancy joke. 

"I love you." Louis whispers before passionately kissing Harry on the lips, one arm still on his daughter as he has the other cupping Harry’s face.

Telling the family

"Morning beautiful." Harry says as his little girl Darcy comes toddling into his room Louis right behind her, yelling, "I’m gonna get you!" 

"No Daddy!" Darcy says in her little 2 year old voice as best as she can climbing into her Mummy and Daddy’s bed hiding herself in Harry’s chest. 

"Aw, honeybee, is daddy scaring you?" Harry asks the little 2 year old. She sniffles and nods her head. 

"Louis!" Harry says defensively. 

"What?! I was just chasing her in the lounge! She might’ve bumped her head though." Louis mumbles. 

"She what?! Honeybee are u ok?" Harry asks her in concern, lifting up his daughter’s chin so he can look her in the eyes. 

"I-it hurts mummy." she says as she sniffles and points to the top of her head. 

"Aw, honeybee, should mummy kiss it better?" Harry asks her sweetly. She nods her head and Harry kisses her curly hair then ruffling it up. 

"Ok, honeybee are you all packed and ready to stay with Grandma Jay?" Harry asks her. She nods her head and says, "Yes daddy!" 

"Ok pumpkin, c’mere!" Louis grunts as he picks up their daughter, she’s getting a bit heavier now that she’s not their little 5 pound, 4 ounce baby anymore. Harry coos at Louis and Darcy as Darcy wiggles to get out of Louis’ grip so her mummy can hold her. Louis passes Darcy to Harry carefully, afraid that Harry holding Darcy might hurt their teeny baby. 

"Ok honeybee, let’s get you downstairs and into your car seat so we can get you to grandma Jay." Harry says as he walks downstairs carefully with the giggly 2 year old in his strong arms. As Harry and Darcy reach the car, Harry opens the backseat and places the marshmallow jacket clad girl into her car seat and buckles her in before blowing a raspberry on her cheek and chuckling as she giggles and he shuts the back door of the car.

"Louis! Hurry up!" Harry yells as he opens the front door, what’s taking Louis so long?! 

"I’m coming, I’m coming!" Louis yells as he runs down the steps and locks the front door. 

"Alright, Harry, let’s get Darce to my mum’s and then we’ll get you to the doctor, ok?" Louis says as he helps Harry into the backseat with Darcy. 

"It’s safer so you won’t get hurt." Louis says to Harry, kissing him on the lips. 

"Love you babe." Harry says as Louis closes the door for him. Louis slips into the driver’s seat and starts up the car, pulling out of the driveway & starting their journey to Doncaster, it’s a good thing they left early in the morning, 6am to be exact, or else they wouldn’t make it back in time for Harry’s noon appointment, it takes 3 hours to get from London to Doncaster and back.

*

As Louis pulls up to Jay and his soon-to-be stepfather Dan’s house, he unbuckles Harry and then he unbuckles Darcy picking her up as he does so. Louis goes up the front porch waving at his twin sisters as they see him through the window, Phoebe opens the door first, grinning as her big brother kneels down and hugs her tightly, kissing her forehead. 

“Louis, Darcy!” Daisy yells as she runs down the stairs and hugs Louis. 

“What am I chopped liver?” Harry asks as he pops up behind Louis and rests his head on Louis’ shoulder. 

“Girls, who’s at the door? Boobear, honey! I’ve missed you!” Jay says as Louis squirms at his childhood nickname and his mom takes Darcy. 

“Hi baby girl!” Jay says as she tickles the little 2 year old. 

“Oh, and Harry how are you feeling love?” she says as she reminds herself that Harry’s pregnant again. 

“I’m fine, thanks Jay, just a bit of morning sickness, what about you, love?” Harry responds.

“I’m fine. Oh! The twins have just started kicking up a storm.” Jay giggles as she feels her stomach thump as one of the twins kicks at the hand resting on her stomach. 

“Really?! Can I feel?” Louis’ face lights up at the sound of his soon-to-be half siblings kicking his mother. 

“Of course Lou. You’re their brother after all.” Louis smiles and kneels down, putting his hands on either side of his mother’s stomach. 

“Oh, I’ve missed that feeling so much.” Louis says as he smiles and looks up at Harry happily. 

“Ok, well we shouldn’t keep you waiting, go on to your doctor’s appointment, good luck Harry!” Jay says as Louis and Harry walk out the door, before Harry walks up to their upset looking 2 year old. 

“Darcy, daddy and I have to go now. I love you ok? I promise we’ll be back tonight for you, be good for Grandma Jay, ok?” she sniffles before looking up at her mummy, nodding. 

“I love you honeybee.” Harry says as he kisses her forehead. 

“Bye Darce.” Louis says as he hugs her and kisses her nose. She giggles and smiles as she is picked up by her Aunty Lottie and brought into one of the cribs for the soon-to-be Deakin twins.

Confirming the pregnancy/1st ultrasound

Harry stirs in his sleep as he feels the cold winter air on him and his seatbelt being taken off of him. 

“Oh, Harry, you’re up I thought I was going to have to carry you inside.” Louis says as he sees his boyfriend is awake. 

“Huh? What? Where are we?” Harry says confused. 

“We’re at the doctor’s love.” Louis answers 

“Oh, right. To see if Darcy is having a baby brother or sister. Sorry, I’ve been getting tired so easily, it just slipped my mind.” Harry confesses. 

“It’s ok, Haz. Now let’s get you inside and checked in.” Louis says as he helps Harry out of the car and into the OBGYN office. 

“Harry Styles.” Louis says to the receptionist. 

“Ah, yes Harry Styles, he has an appointment with Dr. Drew, correct?” the receptionist says 

“Yes.” Louis says as he goes and sits down by Harry to wait for the doctor to come get them.

*

"Harry Styles?" Dr. Drew says as she walks into the lobby. 

"C’mon Harry." Louis says as he helps Harry up. 

"Follow me please, boys." Louis and Harry follow Dr. Drew into her office. Harry goes in first and sits down on the recliner. 

"So, how are you Harry?" Dr. Drew asks; who they later found out was named Abby. 

"I’m fine. I recently found out I’m pregnant from a pregnancy test, so we’re just here to make sure it’s correct." Harry answers.

”That’s amazing! I’ve heard of male pregnancies, but I’ve never met a carrier. By the way, is this your first pregnancy, Harry?” Abby asks him 

"No, we actually have a 2 year old daughter, she’s staying with Louis’ mom @ the moment. This is a picture of us." Harry says as he presses his lock screen button to show Abby a picture of him and Darcy. 

"Aw! She’s so adorable. Ok, let’s get started on the ultrasound. Would you mind pulling up your shirt for me Harry?" Abby says as she turns on the ultrasound machine. 

"Sorry this might be a bit cold." Abby forewarns as she puts some of the cold gel on Harry’s abdomen. 

"Ok let’s have a look." Abby says as the three of them turn to look at the screen. Harry gasps as he sees the little baby on the screen, his baby, Louis’ baby. Harry sniffles and Louis brings his hand up to Harry’s face to wipe away his tears 

"Well you are pregnant, so congratulations, your baby seems to be doing well and from the looks of it you’re 10 weeks along or as you probably already know 2 1/2 months. By the way, here’s my number. If there happens to be any problems, just call me. I’ll see you guys in two weeks." Abby says as Louis and Harry walk out the door and leave the OBGYN office.

Cravings

“I’m so tired.” Harry says as he walks in the house first, sitting on the couch and getting into a sleeping position. 

“Hazza don’t you wanna eat dinner first?” Louis asks as he walks inside with Darcy, Harry has to eat, he just found out he’s pregnant he shouldn’t skip any meals, it’s not good for the baby. 

“Oh god yes, ‘m starving.” Harry says as he dashes to the kitchen. Louis just shakes his head at his boyfriend, and follows Harry into the kitchen to feed Darcy her bottle. As Louis’ feeding Darcy he hears Harry moan. Louis looks over to see Harry eating pickles and ice cream. Harry looks up and blushes “Sorry Louis, cravings.” Louis giggles at Harry, the boy moaning in pleasure again.

Telling the boys and Darcy

The doorbell rings and Louis hands Darcy to Harry so he can go get the door. When Louis opens the door the house is filled with excited voices. Harry knows exactly who it is, the others are here for Harry’s big announcement he texted them about. Louis welcomes them in confusedly and retrieves Harry from the kitchen to bring him and Darcy into the living room. 

“Hi boys.” Harry says, “So, as you all know I texted you about a big announcement Louis and I had to make, so here goes.” There’s a small moment of silence before Harry says, “Louis and I are expecting another baby!” All the boys jump up from their seats and engulf Harry into a group hug. 

“CONGRATULATIONS!” Liam and Zayn shout. 

“I call godfather!” Niall says excitedly. 

“Baby?” Darcy says as she wakes up from her nap, and places her hand on Harry’s slightly swollen belly. 

“That’s right, Darcy, you’re gonna be a big sister.” Harry answers her as he kisses her forehead. 

“Baby!” Darcy says excitedly and kisses Harry’s belly.

Showing

"Lou! You awake?!" Harry whispers. Louis turns over and switches on the bed side table lamp. 

"Hazza are you ok?" Louis asks concerned. 

"I’m fine, Lou, but look." Harry says as he takes his shirt off and stands sideway to show Louis his slightly swollen belly. 

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Louis asks. 

"Oh my god Lou! You can’t see it?!" Harry groans in frustration. 

"See what?" Louis asks. 

"Just come closer." Harry says. 

"Ok." Louis walks closer to Harry and looks him up and down, stopping at his abdomen, eyes wide. 

"Oh my god Harry! You’re showing!" Louis says excitedly placing his hand on Harry’s small 12 weeks bump.

Baby Kicks

"Louis!" Harry shouts from the master bedroom. 

"What’s wrong babe?" Louis asks worriedly. 

"Nothing’s wrong Lou, just give me your hand!" Harry says excitedly.

“Ok?” Louis says confused, until he feels a slight thump on his hand. 

"Oh my god! Hi baby!" Louis whispers and kisses Harry’s 16 weeks bump before kissing Harry’s lips. "I love you Harry." Louis moans into the kiss. 

"I love you too boo." Harry says as they pull away from the kiss.

Mood Swings/Hormonal Arguments

"Damn it Louis!" Harry yells one night when he’s just about 5 months pregnant. Louis runs into the kitchen to see what’s wrong with Harry. 

"What’s wrong Harry?" Louis asks. 

"Well you should know, I asked you to do the dishes before I got home from my ultrasound with my mum and you didn’t listen!" Harry says angrily storming into the lounge. 

"Harry I-" Louis says but he’s cut off by Harry 

"No Louis, save it, you very well know I’m pregnant, with your 2nd child to be exact, and that I can’t reach down to get dishes out of the dishwasher anymore, but it seems that you don’t care! Do you want me to miscarriage?!" 

"No Harry, I didn’t-" 

"You didn’t what?! Do the dishes because you’re a lazy ass?!" 

"Can you just fucking let me explain, Harry?!" Louis stops as he hears a whimper from Harry. 

"Harbear, please don’t cry babe, I didn’t mean to snap, I’m sorry babe, I should’ve done the dish-" Louis’ cut off by Harry sobbing and Harry sinks into the sofa cushion, putting his head into his hands. Harry sniffles as Louis rubs his back. 

"I’m sorry Harbear I was just so busy today, I had to buy Darcy new clothes, and then I got a call from management which really tired me out and there was yelling going on between me and them because they don’t want the fans knowing you’re pregnant again, and my yelling woke up Darcy from her nap so she was screaming and crying when she couldn’t drink from her mummy like she wanted to, so after she got settled with a nap, I needed one too, and-" Louis stops to sigh. "I’m so sorry Hazza." Harry let’s out a shaken sob and says, 

"I-It’s ok Lou, I forgive you, it’s not you, it’s me, this baby of yours is jacking up my hormones." 

"Hey don’t blame the baby Hun, it’s not her fault." Louis says. 

"She? I’m sure the baby’s a boy, Lou I can feel that it’s a boy." Harry says assuring Louis. 

"Ok Harry. C’mon babe let’s get you to bed." Louis says as him and Harry walk upstairs to their room before checking on Darcy.

Finding out the gender/Big surprise

"Hello Harry. How’ve you been?" Abby asks as they walk into her office. 

"I’m doing well, I’ve been feeling a bit bigger than I’m supposed to be though, how are you Abby?" Harry asks his midwife. 

"Wonderf- oh my goodness! She’s adorable in person too!" Abby squeals as Louis walks in with Darcy. 

"Sorry we’re late, the little one needed to use the potty." Louis says as he sits down next to Harry and Darcy crawls into Harry’s lap. 

"It’s ok, love. Just be careful." Harry assures her when she wants to sit next to her mummy on the recliner. 

"Alright, Harry so last time you were here you said you wanted me to wait till Louis was with you to find out the gender, so should we do it now?" Abby questions as Harry nods to answer her question. 

"Ok." Abby says as she turns on the ultrasound machine and puts the cold gel on Harry’s abdomen and moves around the transducer to get a good look at the baby. 

"What’s that?" Darcy questions her mother. 

"That’s your baby brother or sister, Darce." Harry explains to her. 

"Alright let’s get started." Abby says as she starts the ultrasound. 

"Hm, that’s strange." Abby say as she looks at the screen. 

"Everything ok?" Harry panics. 

"Yes, everything’s fine, Harry, no need to panic it just seems that I’ve discovered another heartbeat. You’re actually expecting twins!" Abby says excitedly 

"Twins?!" Louis and Harry ask at the same time. 

"Yup, would you like to know their genders?" Abby asks them. Louis and Harry talk about it for a little bit before nodding at her. 

"Ok, well baby A is… a boy, and baby B is… a girl. Congratulations, you’re expecting fraternal twins." Abby says as she prints out pictures of the two babies for them. 

"Thank you Abby." Harry says as he hugs her and Louis helps Darcy out of the chair. 

"See you in two weeks!" Abby shouts as they walk out. 

Baby shower

When Harry’s about 7 1/2 months pregnant with the twins, Delilah Juliet Tomlinson and Daniel Joseph Tomlinson; the names Louis and Harry had decided on, Anne and Gemma had taken Harry out baby shopping while Louis and the others had been doing a surprise baby shower at their house. “So Harry are you ready to go baby shopping?” Gemma asked as she helped her not-so-little-anymore brother into the backseat of their mother’s car. 

“Yeah. I can’t wait till Danny and Delilah are born though, I really hope Danny looks Lou, Darcy only has his eyes, she’s like my replica or something.” Harry says as Gemma reaches over his stomach and buckles his seat belt. Harry kisses his older sister’s cheek as a thank you once he’s buckled in and she shuts the backseat door, getting in the passenger seat, on the other side of the car. 

“All buckled up Harry?” Anne asks before she starts pulling out of his and Louis’ driveway. 

“I’m all good, mum, I’m pretty sure Gems got it.” Harry responds to his mother in front of his seat. 

“Ok hon, just checking, I don’t want my precious grandchildren getting hurt. Ok?” Anne says smiling at her son and his ever-growing bump through her rear view mirror. 

“I love you Harry.” Anne says to her pregnant glowing son 

“I love you too mummy. Oh look, we’re finally here.” Harry says as his mum parks in the parking spot and Gemma helps him out of the car. As Harry, Gemma, and Anne walk into the baby store, Harry squeals when he sees the cutest little crib perfect for the twins. 

“Mum, can we get it? It’s perfect for the twins they’ll have just enough room for them to be spaced apart in the crib!” Harry squeals as he shows his mother the crib he feels is perfect for his twins. 

“Of course we can get it honey! It’s adorable!” Anne tells her son as she hugs him and puts it in the bottom of the cart.

*

By the time Harry, Gemma, and Anne pull back into Harry’s driveway, there’s so many baby things he doesn’t think they’ll be enough room for it in the nursery. 

“We’ll meet you inside Harry we’ll just go put this inside first.” Anne says as her and Gemma get all the baby stuff into the house. 

“Harry’s coming up the porch, everybody hide!” Gemma whispers as everyone finds a hiding spot. 

“Get the lights Per!” Zayn says as he ducks under the couch. Perrie quickly flicks off the lights before going back to her hiding place near Niall and Zayn. Harry gets his keys out of his pocket and finds the house key, then puts it in the lock and turns it, pushing the door open. The lights flash back on and everyone pops up from their hiding spots, yelling,

“Surprise!” 

“What’s all this?” Harry says confused. 

“Your baby shower babe.” Louis says as he walks up to Harry and gives his pregnant boyfriend a hug. 

“Aw, Louis, you did all this for me and the twins?” Harry says as he starts tearing up. 

“No Harry, we did, your mum and I set it up.” Louis responds. 

“Mum! You knew about this and you didn’t tell me?!” Harry yells at his mother. 

“It would’ve ruined the surprise honey, I’m so sorry.” Anne says sadly. 

“Are you sure I need a baby shower though, Lou did you see all the stuff we bought?! I’m pretty sure we’re all good. We can still have cake though.” Harry says. 

“Oh ok, but we’ll still keep all the presents.” Louis responds happily.

It’s time!

On September 28, 2014, at 5:30 p.m., Harry waddles downstairs and into the kitchen when he’s 2 days away from his due date to get his favorite craving, pickles and ice cream, and Darcy’s on the floor trying to eat a cookie, which she’s not allowed to have before dinner.

“Darcy! No!” Harry says as he takes the cookie from his daughter’s hand, careful not to hurt himself as he brings her into time out. Darcy starts to cry and scream which makes Harry frustrated.

“Darcy we talked about this, if I’ve told you once I’ve told you a million times, no cookies before dinner!” Harry says angrily, blood coursing through his veins.

“Darcy, stop squirming! I said no cookie and that’s final!” Harry yells as he gets his daughter placed into the time out chair. Darcy’s screaming and crying only seems to get louder which causes Harry to become very stressed, triggering something in his abdomen to start hurting his insides when all of a sudden he feels something pop, he hears a splash on the hardwood floor, and a wave of pain comes over him, causing him to double over in pain, knees buckling as he falls to the ground, eyes screwing shut, as he screams out in pain. 

Meanwhile, Louis’ in the master bedroom, when he hears a scream come from Harry downstairs. Louis runs downstairs to see what’s going on and his eyes dart to Harry, who’s clenching his teeth and clutching his bump, with his eyes squeezed shut.

“Oh god Harry!” Louis asks as he crouches down to Harry’s level, caressing his boyfriend’s cheek. 

“Ah! L-Lou I-I think my water just broke.” Harry stutters as the contraction becomes more intense, his breathing becoming labored and uneven. 

“Alright, stay calm Harry, I’ll go grab your duffle bag from the room, and we’ll drop Darcy off at Zayn and Perrie’s on the way to the hospital.” Louis says as he registers what his boyfriend had just said, running upstairs to grab his keys and the duffle bag. As Louis walks downstairs Harry’s already on his second contraction clenching his teeth and clutching his bump again. Louis helps him back up once the contraction’s over and tells Harry,

“Remember what the Lamaze classes told you last week babe, in through your nose Hazza, out through your mouth.” Louis holds Darcy’s hand and puts her in the carseat in the car before buckling Harry in next to her. Harry’s on his third contraction as Louis pulls into Zayn’s driveway, when Darcy looks at her mother and says, 

“Mummy are you ok?” Harry looks down at his daughter before releasing his deep breathe and kissing her forehead before telling her, 

“Mummy’s okay honeybee, I promise, now go have fun with Uncle Zayn and Aunt Perrie. I love you.” Louis picks up Darcy and brings her to Zayn and Perrie’s front door knocking quietly careful not to wake Zayn who Perrie had said was in the middle of a nap with their little boy, Aiden during their conversation on the phone. 

“Oh! Louis! Hi!” Perrie says as she opens the door kissing Louis on the cheek. Louis hugs Perrie and gives Darcy to her Aunt Perrie, promising her that mummy’s fine and that Harry will be better later when Aunt Perrie and Uncle Zayn visit them later. Louis says goodbye to Perrie as he goes back to the car to help Harry in the front seat so he has a hand to squeeze instead of a chair cushion or a door handle.

*

As Louis pulls into the hospital parking he helps Harry out of the car and lifts Harry into his arms carrying him into the hospital lobby. 

“Can I get some help?! My boyfriend’s in labor!” Louis yells when he gets through the hospital doors. Immediately a team of nurses and Abby rush into the lobby and one of the nurses aids Harry into a wheelchair, then they all pile into the elevator, Harry screaming in pain from his contractions the whole way up to the maternity floor, Louis squeezing his hand tightly. 

Once Louis and Harry reach the maternity floor and are in Harry’s hospital room, Harry’s hooked up on an IV, is wearing a pink cotton candy coloured gown, has the baby monitor on his stomach tracking his contractions and they’re all settled in, Abby comes in to make sure Baby A is head down. She presses her hands on Harry’s stomach, which makes him groan, and she says, “Baby’s head down Harry,” she then inserts two fingers to check Harry’s dilation. 

“You’re about 4 centimeters Harry, 6 more till you’re allowed to push.” she says as she takes her fingers out of Harry’s cervix and tosses her gloves into the trash. 

“What?! Four centimetres? I’ve been in labor for 17 hours!” Harry says shocked 

“I’m sorry Harry some labors take a while. I’ll be back later to check on you Harry, before I leave did you want an epidural? Or any pain medication?” Abby asks as she’s about to leave Harry’s hospital room. 

“No thanks Abs. I’m good I want this as natural as it can be.” Harry says 

“Oh Hazza, you’re so strong. Could we get him a yoga ball though?” Louis says as he kisses Harry’s temple. 

“Of course, I’ll be right back with that stuff.” Abby says before she walks out.

*

Abby comes back with the yoga ball for Harry and Louis helps him sit down on it. “Feel better love?” Louis asks as Harry settles down on the yoga ball. 

“Yeah a lot better.” Harry says as he kisses Louis. 

*

September 29, 2014 12:30 A.M.: ”Oh god!” Harry screams as he feels an excruciating pain in his lower abdomen and near his cervix, waking him up from his nap, he reaches out for Louis’ hand and squeezes as hard as he can, jolting Louis awake.

“Harbear, are you ok?” Louis asks his boyfriend all panicky. 

“N-NO! Louis, get Dr. Drew, I think one of the twins is crowning!” Harry says panting before he screeches in pain and pushes. Louis frantically reaches over Harry and presses the call button, signaling for help. Dr. Drew and her nurses rush back in, Dr. Drew checking Harry’s dilation, 

“Ok, Harry you’re dilated to a ten, so it’s time for you to push, I can see that baby A is crowning, so when you’re next contraction comes give me a big push.” Dr. Drew tells Harry. 

“O-ok.” Harry stutters. He waits for the next contraction and screams as he bears down aiding baby A out of his body. 

“You’re doing so well Hazza, keep going Hun.” Louis says as he wipes Harry’s sweaty hair away from his forehead with his hand. 

“Good job Harry! I can almost see the head! Give me another big push!” Abby shouts out over Harry’s screaming. Harry pushes again, screaming as he bears down, feeling the baby’s head stretch his cervix.

“This is all your fault Tomlinson, we are not having anymore children!” Harry yells as he pushes again, sighing as the baby’s head pops out. 

“Ok Harry the head’s out give me one more push for the shoulders.” Abby tells Harry holding the baby’s head in her hands. 

“Keep pushing Harry!” Abby shouts, Harry screaming and squeezing Louis’ hand in the process, breathing heavily when the baby is free of his body.

“It’s a boy!” one of the nurses shouts as she cleans the baby’s airways, Daniel alerting the world of his presence with a loud shriek. 

“Daniel.” Harry says happily as he hears the nurse announce the baby’s gender. 

“Louis would you like to cut the cord?” the nurse asks Louis as she cleans the baby off with a towel to get off all the blood and amniotic fluid. Louis nods his head and walks over to the nurse with the scissors, who helps him cut the baby’s umbilical cord, detaching it from Harry. 

“Daniel Joseph Tomlinson, September 29, 2014, born at 12:40 A.M., 6 pounds, 8 ounces, and 9 inches.” Louis tells the nurse the baby’s information as she writes it down on the birth certificate. Harry groans again, getting Louis’ attention, after Daniel is placed into the bassinet, his name already written on the sticker. Louis grabs Harry’s hand as Harry pushes again aiding their little girl into the world. Soon enough the second baby’s cry is heard and the nurse announces, “It’s a girl!” 

“Delilah.” Louis and Harry say at the same time, happy to see their 2nd little girl of the family.

“Delilah Juliet Tomlinson, September 29, 2014, born at 12:50 A.M., 6 pounds, 5 ounces, & 7 inches, 10 minutes after her twin brother.” The nurse says as she writes everything down on the second birth certificate, and writing the baby’s name on her bassinet. Two nurses come over and hand the babies to Louis and Harry, Louis picking up Daniel and Harry picking up Delilah.

“Hi baby girl.” Harry says as he looks down at his baby girl. She looks up at her mother smacking her lips, and before Harry knows it she’s crying and he’s passing her off to Louis so he can undo his hospital gown to feed her. Louis takes off Delilah’s blanket carefully, trying not to drop her brother resting on his other arm, leaving the baby girl in nothing but a diaper. Louis carefully hands Delilah back to Harry and Harry picks her up lightly, bringing her mouth to his nipple, patiently waiting for her to latch onto his nipple, Harry smiling and rubbing her back once she starts sucking on her mother’s nipple, lips linings with milk. 

“There you go, lovely, I can’t even imagine how hungry you were in there for nine months, of course we were eating the same thing, but doesn’t milk taste better?” Harry asks his daughter sweetly as he watches her drink the warm milk from him, sighing as her tummy gets full and her eyes flutter shut. Louis hands Harry the towel from the baby bag to place on his shoulder in case of any spit up. 

“Thanks boo.” Harry mouths to his loving boyfriend, as he places the burp towel on his shoulder and proceeds to burping Delilah. He rubs her back soothingly, waiting for her tiny little burp, whispering sweet Nothing’s to  
her as he rubs back more, saying, 

“That’s my girl!” once she burps and he brings her back to rest in his arms, cooing at her and looking up when he hears a camera click. 

“That one’s going on twitter.” Louis says as he looks at the beautiful picture of his boyfriend and their new baby girl. 

“Can I see?” Harry asks as Louis hands him his phone. 

“Aw Louis, that’s adorable! Hand me Danny I want a picture with both of them.” Harry says as he looks at the cute picture of him and Delilah. Louis hands Harry Daniel and places him on Harry’s left arm right next to his sister on Harry’s right arm.

“Smile Har-bear.” Louis says as he takes the picture, quickly posting it on Twitter with the caption 

“Mummy Styles and the new babies, welcome to the world Daniel Joseph and Delilah Juliet Tomlinson. #TommoTwins :)”

The boys meet the babies

Later on in the day, one of Harry’s nurses come into Harry’s room and asks, “Are you up for visitors Harry?” Harry nods his head and says,

“Yea go ahead and let them in.” Zayn, Perrie, Aiden, and Darcy come in first, Darcy saying, 

“Mummy!” as she runs up to Harry, giving her mother a big hug.

“Oh Darcy, I missed you honeybee!” Harry says as he hugs his now eldest daughter. 

“Would you like to see your new baby brother and sister, Darce?” Harry asks his daughter as Louis picks up Delilah and hands her to Harry, Louis then picks up Daniel and brings him to Harry and positions Harry to hold both babies like the nurse showed them earlier. 

“This is Daniel and Delilah. Darcy, meet your baby brother and sister.” Harry says as Darcy puts her hand on Danny’s little fist smiling as her brother grabs her finger with his tiny little hand. 

“Zayn, Perrie, would you like to hold your godchild?” Harry asks them 

“Godchild?!” Zayn and Perrie gasp at Harry’s words. 

“Yeah, I mean Niall and Liam and are Darcy’s godparents so we decided to make you and Perrie the twins’ godparents.” Louis answered his mates. 

“Thanks Lou!” Zayn says as he gave his two mates a hug. 

“No problem Zayn, we kinda chose you two on the way to the hospital, because Perrie gladly took Darcy when we stopped by unannounced after I told her Harry was in labor.” Louis explained to Zayn and Perrie. 

“Bye Zayn, thanks for bringing over Darcy.” Harry calls out as Zayn and Perrie walk out of the hospital room. A few minutes later there’s another knock on the door, followed by a blonde quiff and blue eyes popping their head in at the door. 

“Harry, are we at the right room?” Niall asks as he peeks his head in. 

“You can come in, Niall.” Louis says as he hears Niall’s thick Irish accent at the door. 

”So, how are you Harry?” Liam asks as he walks in after his boyfriend.

“I’m fine, just a little bit sore and tired, so glad they’re finally here. How’s the baby doing?” Harry asks after he’s answered Liam’s question. Liam smiles and rubs Niall’s 20 week bump. “Just fine, we’re planning on naming him Zachary Andrew Payne-Horan. Now where’s my goddaughter?” Liam asks when he doesn’t seem to find Darcy in the room. He hears the familiar giggle, and perks up when he sees the little two year old hiding under Louis’ chair. “I found you Darce!” Liam exclaims as he grabs his goddaughter from under her daddy’s chair. He picks her up and starts tickling her, hearing her cute little giggle. 

"Hey Darcy, how about we go get you some hot cocoa from the cafeteria?" Liam suggests as he notices Danny rooting for Harry’s nipple. 

“Yay!” Darcy explains as her uncle Liam carries her out of the hospital room and into the elevator. Harry jumps when he hears Danny shriek and begin to cry. 

“Babe take Delilah real quick.” Harry puts his finger in Danny’s mouth and discovers what the baby wants when he starts sucking on his mummy’s finger. 

“Aw, are you hungry, little one?” Harry asks which only causes Danny to cry louder. 

“C’mere little one.” Harry says as he take his arm out of one sleeve and pulls the gown down a little, revealing his nipple for Danny to get milk from. At first Danny doesn’t see Harry’s nipple, but then he smells something he knows he wants. 

'Mummy! Milk!' He thinks as he roots onto Harry’s nipple sucking on it, receiving milk from his mother. 

“Is that better buddy?” Harry asks his son as Danny’s eyes slowly close and his breathing evens out. 

“Here Lou, put him back in his crib. I’m getting kinda,” Harry stops to yawn, 

“Tired.” Harry passes Danny off to Louis as he gets in some well deserved rest.

*

I hope you liked my first Mpreg I’d like to thank Tahiti Loves Hawaii, one of my favourite Tumblr blogs, for the inspiration. She’s got the best stories, check them out on her blog http://tahiti-loves-hawaii.tumblr.com


End file.
